Demon
by dokichan
Summary: Kazuma Kuwabara centered - A demon comes to haunt him.
1. Default Chapter

She was a demon. A real demon, and she had come to kill me. I thought, maybe, at first that she had been a ghost, a troubled spirit. She had laughed at me. 

"Ghosts don't linger here long Kazuma." 

I had asked her why. She had smiled. 

"This is our world, not even the spirits dare to linger in it long." 

I had not known she was a demon then and this confused me. I don't understand how I didn't know. Now it seems obvious. 

She was a child when I first saw her, in this form at least. A little girl in a satin yellow dress, it was tattered and dirty. She looked like an orphan, I had felt sorry for her. The dirt in her hair had prevented me from discovering what color it was. Her eyes were a pale blue, almost transparent. 

She's here now and her eyes are dark, they remain the same color but are shaded with an evil no one can see. Her hair falls in light waves around her shoulders, strawberry blonde. She's clean and her dress and shoes are immaculate. She's the same age. 

She smiles at me and in my eyes it seems sadistic but no one else sees this, they see nothing more than a little girl. 

"Come Kazuma! I have something to show you." 

I stay froze to my spot on the side walk. 

"Come Kazuma! Come!" 

She grabs my wrist and it burns painfully and I am propelled forward by some unidentifiable source. 'No' I quietly murmur as she follows the cracked sidewalk. 

We're leaving town. 

I breifly wonder what my sister will make of my disappearance, or my friends. I don't linger on these thoughts long. The little girl giggles as she pulls me down the sidewalk, her grip is almost painful and is impossible to break. We're almost on the outskirts of town now. She's leading us to the north. She's leading us to the forest. We're leaving town. 

Should I continue? I'm not sure. Just some drabble I spit up. I've got a bit of writers block Please give me suggestions if you'd like me to continue. Sorry to those still waiting for Kazuma! 


	2. Short

I wouldn't sleep. Not with her there, she'd probably kill me or something. Not that I would mind death or anything, it would be nicer than this. She smiles and suddenly I feel like throwing up. 

"Kazuma, are you homesick already?" 

I don't answer. Everything about her is wrong, just wrong. 

"Well, I can assure you everyone is doing fine without you." 

When she gets no reaction she seems a little upset 


	3. Forest

Today she took me deeper into the forest and tried to drown me.

For some reason I keep thinking about Koenma, my team, Shizuru. I wish she had finished me off. I think she meant not too. She's just playing with me, tricking me. She wants to scare me.

She wants a reaction.

She smiles at me and I know she thinks she has something.

"About those friends, Kazuma. You've been long awfully long."

As usual I don't answer. I wish she's leave me alone.

"Come" She says harshly" I'll show you. I'll show you how much they miss you."

When she sneers her face changes. It changes so suddenly and so dementedly that I throw up on the ground. Her grins grows. It's inhuman. She knows she's gotten to me. The first time since we've left the city.

"Come."

I stay leaning on my tree trunk.

"Come" she says "they're waiting."


	4. The Show

He hadn't really believed she was able to show him his team, his friends. He was sadly mistaken. She had shown him everything. He thought about what he'd seen.

Even though it would seem likely it wasn't true, He knew better then to hope.

"Hey, anyone seen Kuwabara lately"

"No. Maybe the human took my advice and dropped dead."

Yusuke snorted at Hiei.

"Stupid Kuwabara, probably's just bailing out on this mission."

"Yusuke, I'm sure there's a proper explanation. Maybe we should ask Shizuru."

Kurama had seemed a bit worried at the time.

Their conversation had started as normally as any other. He wished she would have stopped there.

She sat across from him. Smiling even as she knew he was dying inside as he remembered.

AN: Thanks for reviewing KuwabaraMikey17! You rule!


End file.
